


Wake Up

by shir1095



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Stiles, Poor Stiles, Stiles Feels, pre-3b, this might hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir1095/pseuds/shir1095
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles muses about what's happening to him and the rest of them. Why is he the only one who sees the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This might hurt. Sorry for that. don't hate me because of grammer please.

“Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away”  
He can’t help it to wonder what Paul mcCartney’s troubles were that he craved so much for yesterday to come back. Maybe he too was in a make-shift wolf pack. Who knows?  
Getting up to school gets harder by day. His dad keeps waking him up even though he has a town to watch over until the next supernatural crisis would come. Making sure he is out of the covers. It’s always cold nowadays. Why is it so freaking cold?  
School passes by day by day, week by week. It’s so dull. They teach you math and chemistry but they don’t cover a defense against the dark arts. They don’t teach you how to deal with silver bullets or hunters or alphas.  
He can’t make himself go to practices anymore. It seems stupid, running around trying to score a net with a wooden stick. Wooden sticks only good against vampires, not that he could witness it’s efficiently. Not yet, anyway.  
Scott is the one who got him there, and it’s rather ironic how he was led all those years with an invisible leash after Scott. His dog jokes are no longer affective.  
Sometimes he thinks he’s the only one out of the bubble, the only one who can’t pretend anymore. He looks at his friends, his so called pack.   
Lydia, off with another douche, strong tall and handsome type of guy. She clearly has a type, he doesn’t answer to it. He came into terms with it.  
Allison found another guy to make her happy and Scott seems fine with that. He can’t help but remember when Scott kissed Lydia, how betrayed he felt. But he moved on because that what he does. He just keeps swimming.  
Everything seems to fit perfectly now, after the storm has past. Except from him. Maybe he was fit before but now he is the misfit puzzle piece. Shaped in a way that he could never fit again.  
He wants to just run away. Even the big bad broken wolf and his sister took a time off. Why couldn’t he?  
Why can’t he just be normal?  
His dad misses dinner on regular basis by now. He sees Scott’s mom and Allison’s father a lot, maybe they have some kind of ‘Why my son has sticky ears and fangs?’ support group. He is used to being alone by now. He doesn’t listen to promises people can’t keep. Like Scott’s protection, like his dad’s promise to spend some time with him, like his mom’s to never leave him.  
He doesn’t blame him, who would want to spend time with the new crazy kid of the block. At least Lydia has the excuse. He wasn’t bitten, he rejected it when offered. why?  
Mr. know-all isn’t around either. He hasn’t left with his nephews but he keeps under the radar. Something is up. He can feel it in his bones.  
Scott thinks he starts to hallucinate and he needs to stop thinking everything is a conspiracy. “we won” or so he says.  
So he just going to hope something will blow up the everything-is-awesome bubble and make them wake up.  
Wake up.  
Wake up.  
Wake up.


End file.
